On The Run
by penspot
Summary: What would happen if Padme lived? Their experiences through A New Hope. Mainly Luke and Leia's story. This is going through re-write so if you finished it, you may want to read it again. CHAPTER 2 REWRITTEN
1. Prologue

**On The Run**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Now **I can't really say that they belong to George Lucas anymore because he sold his franchise to Disney, so… I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters. Disney does.**

A/N: Just for the record, you are about to be reading one of those Padme didn't die but raised her twins in hiding stories. This is going to be a hopefully good story but if you don't like… oh well. Please Review if you do like it.

**Author's Note [2]: Hello readers who I have not seen in a very long time. What has it been? Five… six years give or take since the beginning of this fanfiction? Well, as I wrote in the author's note at the very end of this fic, I have decided to edit EVERYTHING in this story to not only make it better but to hopefully gain some inspiration to write a sequel—something I should've done a long time ago. You will notice some new things. Recent Author's Notes at the top or bottom or both of the chapters will be in bold while I will leave the old comments I made a long time ago in regular print (unless they were just too obnoxious for my mind to cope with and so those comments will disappear altogether.) Bear with me as we travel again with the Skywalker family and how they could have grown up with their mother Padme.**

**Also, I am taking ideas in my PM for On the Run II and would really appreciate some feedback on what you would like to see in the sequel.**

Prologue

The medical ward of Polis Massa was in an uproar of droids moving in and out quickly to prepare for their patient. With the looming threat of Padme Amidala's passing, the med-droids had to move fast to induce labor and save the twins she bore inside her body.

Sweat dripped down her brow as Padme pushed in rhythm with the soothing chants of the maternity droid hovering over her. All she could register in her through the pain was the bright light boring into her eyes from above her and the familiar, calloused hand of the friend she needed by her side.

For a moment the pain subsided as the small birthing room was filled with the cries of a healthy newborn baby.

The hand released and the calming, matter-of-fact voice of Obi-Wan spoke quietly, "It's a boy."

Padme willed her head to turn where she could see the beautiful baby boy wrapped in a starch white blanket. His cries had receded as sleep took him and he settled down in the strong arms of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Childbirth must have been just as exhausting for the little one as it was for her.

"Luke," she strained to say, her voice hoarse from her previous screams. For a moment she felt joy until a fresh wave of agonizing pain shot from between her legs up to her heart.

"Oopah… oopah…" the maternity droid hummed as it worked to dislodge the coming baby. Padme whimpered and sobbed before releasing another cry, but this pain was faster to ease away. Her next baby was quick to come out compared to her first child and soon she was panting in relief and looking over to Obi-Wan. Another wrinkly, pink baby was wrapped in a blanket and resting where the mother could see.

The maternity droid spoke in its coded language and handed the baby to Obi-Wan.

"It's a girl," Obi Wan translated gently.

"Leia," she gasped, trying to get a good look at her daughter before her body gave up on her. Leia was awake, unlike her brother. Padme could see her chocolate eyes glisten in the white-washed light.

_Twins. A boy and a girl. Anakin, I gave you children. Why—_

The memories of the not-so-distant past burst in her mind. The yellow tinge of Anakin's blue eyes. The twisted rage that made him look like a monster instead of a man. His fingers held out towards her, commanding an unseen force to grasp her throat and squeeze.

Her body began to shake and her breaths grew labored. She had named her final child. Now the fight to stay awake was swiftly ebbing away.

"Obi Wan," she whispered, her eyes struggling to stay open. "There's still good in him."

Sensing that she wished these to be her final words, something sparked in Obi-Wan to persevere. He had lost one dear friend in the past twenty four hours, he wasn't about to lose another.

"Padme, stop this. What about your children? You mustn't die."

Everything started to go hazy in her eyes.

"I…know…" she gasped.

"Please, Padme. You may have lost Anakin but you have gained children. Two beautiful children. Stay alive, for their sakes."

"I… can't…"

"You can."

The former senator had never truly believed that an entire lifetime could pass before a person's eyes in the matter of seconds it took for them to die, but they did. She saw Naboo. She saw her home and the lake-house and the palace when the streets were decorated in gold for the annual summer festival. She remembered Tatooine and the little sandy-haired boy who would forever change her life. How she never saw him again until he was a man. A handsome, kind man who withheld shadows behind his dark blue eyes. Even with his inner turmoil, the fear of a future filled with lies and the risk of their own lives, she remembered how he could make her feel warm and safe and bring out passion from within her with a simple touch. Their wedding, their marriage, the war keeping them apart and changing both of them. Their children. A son who would grow up to be as strong and handsome as his father. A daughter who would have her mother's grace and intelligence…

_Luke and Leia._

She closed her eyes and breathed as her body became still.

Senator Padme Amidala lay unmoving as stone in the hover capsule, not a day after the fall of the Republic. News travelled far and it travelled fast of the beloved senator's passing. Rumors began to spread like wildfire that the fall of the Republic, the entity she spent her life and soul trying to protect, had killed her. Others say the secretive pregnancy was what did her in. Maybe she had taken her own life. Whatever came up through the gossip chains, someone was trying to pass it off as gospel truth.

Her funeral was heart-wrenching for the citizens on Naboo. Her family walked slowly behind the capsule followed by an entourage of Gungans, fellow senators, representatives and friends. The queen was amidst the procession with her handmaidens, many of whom had served Amidala when she had been queen. Admirers lined the streets of Naboo's capital city and lay flowers in honor and respect for their planet's icon of beauty and hope. The woman who had saved them from invasion. The woman who fought hard for the freedom of not only her own people, but others as well.

The procession paraded down the street of Theed until they reached their stopping point before the palace doors. Mourners lay roses across her body or kissed their fingers and placed them to her hand before slowly moving away. It was hours before the streets had cleared and the guards were able to take her body up into the palace where she was to be prepared for burial. Not a soul was within the palace that day; not even the queen, for it was meant for other purposes. The doors shut and the guards dispersed as two figures clad in hoods and robes strode forward and approached the body. Taking two fingers, one of the shrouded men tapped the side of Padme's jugular twice.

The presumed deceased woman shot up quickly with a great gasp for air. Obi Wan and Bail Organa stood there and helped her out of the capsule.

"Thank you both," she said softly.

"We will need to leave quickly. We have a ship ready for you milady," said Organa.

"Where are the babies?" Padme asked.

"They are safe on the ship Padme. They slept through the entire funeral."

With a sigh of relief, Padme nodded before burying her face in her hands. "How could it have come to all of this?"

Obi-Wan heard her sniffle and placed a hand on her shoulder to show his support.

"You are doing a brave thing. Do not take that for granted."

"I am doing a cowardly thing," Padme quickly refuted. "I'm running away from my troubles when I should be facing them head on. Now my family… my friends all think that I am dead while I fly off to some foreign system. What gives me the right to do such a thing when so many others are going to suffer worse than me?!"

Neither Obi-Wan nor Organa spoke. They had already had this debate with the former senator three times beforehand, and each time there was a simple answer. The children.

With a frustrated sigh, Obi- Wan came to her side and grabbed her hand. "You do what you do for your children. Never before, as to my knowledge, has there ever been offspring of a force-sensitive being as powerful as Anakin. You and I both know what would happen if the Emperor was to get his hands on them. We fly fast and we start over for the sake of Luke and Leia's safety. They are what give you the right to leave. They are what give you the right to live."

Padme looked down to her feet, absorbing her friend's words. He was right. Obi-Wan seemed to always be right lately. She knew why they were leaving. She knew that there was no other way… but she still felt a heavy sorrow weigh down on her heart at the thought of leaving and never coming back.

"We must be going," Bail said quietly, taking Padme's other hand and helping her away. Without another word, she, Obi Wan and Bail made their way discreetly through the corridors of the Theed palace and out the back where an Alderan ship waited.

Padme and Obi-Wan walked up the ramp but not before stopping to shake hands and exchange goodbyes with their friend.

"Stay safe," he whispered and gave Padme a hug.

"And you," she replied before breaking away. Senator Organa watched them board onto the ship right before the doors sealed closed.

Obi Wan went straight to fly the ship without a word of how he hated to fly. This was too serious a time, and the joke was now hollow without his brother to share it with. Padme, on the other hand, proceeded down the narrow hall in the opposite direction to a small bedroom. The sliding door opened as she approached and what little light shone from the hall outlined two small cradles. Both contained two, small sleeping babies. Padme smiled and stroked Luke's cheek.

"You two are the only reason that I am here. I thank you."

Leia stirred under her blanket. Luke imitated the action after her, much to the bemusement of their mother. Padme had heard of twins being sensitive to each other's presence, and if they were as force sensitive as Obi-Wan believed them to be, they must have been much more aware of the other.

The moment of peace caused Padme to smile, wishing that it would always be like this from now on—when the ship suddenly lurched and both twins' eyes shot open. The room was filled with the screams of frightened babies.

Padme instantly reached for both twins and cradles each in an arm, trying to get them to settle down. The sliding door opened once again and in rushed Obi-Wan, his hand at the ready for his lightsaber.

"I heard a terrible noise. Is everything okay?" Obi Wan asked.

"Yeah!" Padme called over the cries of her children. "Everything is fine! Could you hold Leia for me?"

Obi Wan looked nervous when he took the screaming girl in his arms. Even though he had held her at birth, his arms felt awkward at the foreign weight. He had never had much experience with young children.

"Just bounce her a little," Padme said, recalling her experience with the local children in her relief movement and her nieces and nephews.

Obi Wan obeyed and soon Leia stopped crying. Luke was quick to follow his sister's lead and eventually there was peace again. Padme smiled and lay Luke back in bed. She then took Leia out of Obi Wan's hands and placed her in the other cradle.

"They aren't asleep yet," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"I know. But a soft bed is comfort," said Padme.

"Well I also wanted to tell you that we have taken off-"

"I could tell that when the twins were awakened by it."

"-and we are heading to a place where the twins will be safe."

"Where are we going to live?" Padme asked.

"We're going to a system beyond the outer rim. No one within Republic space knows of its existence. It's the only safe place where the twins can grow up."

"So the Sith won't know where we are?" Padme asked.

"No they won't."

Padme nodded when another question leapt into her head.

"How do you know it?"

"… During the Clone Wars when I was sent to the skirts of the Outer Rim, I was able to find an old tome about systems beyond the Rims. Even other galaxies. It's a small system. Inhabited and, hopefully, civilized."

"Then what if the Empire does come and finds us?"

"The planet isn't connected to the Empire. According to the research I have done, they have their own form of government and have very little outside contact with other systems," Obi Wan explained.

The new mother seemed uneasy about such an insecure plan, but agreed to go to the stranger planet. If Obi-Wan said it was safe, it was safe.

"Plus…" Obi Wan added before walking out of the twins' bedroom, "…you could probably start anew with your career in politics," he said with a smirk before making his way back to the cockpit.

She shook her head before finding a seat in between the cots and her snoozing children. _I think I've had enough politics for one lifetime. _

_L_etting her eyes close and her mind relax, Padme drifted off to sleep, thinking about her new home and new life.

Three knocks on her metal door woke Padme up from her slumber.

"Padme, we have landed!" Obi Wan called with receding footsteps.

Padme sat up and brushed a loose hair out of her face. It took a few minutes before his words sank in. When they did Padme bolted out of the chair and ran out to the cockpit. Obi Wan sat there while looking out at the beautiful planet of Lwhekk. It was a little smaller than Naboo, she guessed, and was a dusty color from her atmospheric view.

"It's lovely," she commented. The unfamiliar sun was bright and beamed down on the planet. As they descended into the clouds, Padme noticed the sun began to turn a purplish hue.

"I have gotten clearance to dock here and we have a loft prepared and waiting for you and the twins."

Padme was slightly surprised at the preparations. She had imagined finding accommodations and settling in would take weeks, not minutes.

"Obi-Wan, is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, why would you say that?"

"How in the universe were you able to organize all of this so quickly?"

"While you were sleeping, I have had plenty of encoded transmissions with the Lwhekk console. They have made the arrangements for you, not me."

"Why are they so keen to help?" she asked suspiciously.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "From what I can gather, they have been accepting refugees from the Republic for decades. To think, people from our systems have been escaping the corruption and the war from under everyone's noses."

He sounded impressed, much to her chagrin. Padme didn't like the idea of refugees during times of peace in the Republic. Of course she knew the system had its flaws, but was it so bad that people were forced to leave?

Thoroughly disturbed, she walked back to her room to get her things together and freshen up. When she was ready, she picked up the twins and placed them in a harness that Bail Organa's wife gave her. It was made for one in the hopes that the senator's wife would be able to have children, but when that became impossible it was adjusted to fit them both and given to her for her son and daughter.

Luke and Leia were asleep yet again, after waking up and falling back asleep in sync for the entire trip.

"Is that some kind of force trick? Their waking and sleeping with the other?" Padme asked Obi-Wan as they disembarked from the ship.

"I'm not entirely sure. This is new territory for me, remember. I have no presumptions about what these two will or will not be able to do."

"Mhmm," mumbled Padme as they got in a smaller transport that was waiting to taxi them where they needed to go. The ride was smooth and fast, causing Luke to giggle a little bit and coo the whole ride long.

The group arrived at a tall, circular building that stretched to the purplish skies of Lwhekk. It was like Padme's suite in Coruscant.

"We're up on the 12th floor," Obi Wan told her as they walked towards an elevator.

"Alright," she answered, a quiver of nervousness in her voice.

"Everything will be fine, Padme. Trust me."

_I do._

They got up onto the elevator which took them to their floor. The suite was quite lovely with an open plan sitting room and outfitted kitchen. There was a soft glow from the sun that lit the main room up.

"This is nice," Padme forced a smile as her heart sank to her stomach. It reminded her too much of her parent's house.

"You may be able to get something different down the road," Obi Wan said. He didn't think Padme would like this place but it was the only one available along with his own quarters.

"You keep saying 'you.' Are you not staying with us?"

"I was assigned a room down the hall. These are only temporary quarters, Padme. They're meant for refugees. Once we all settle, I'm sure we can find you someplace larger and I will make sure not to be too far away."

"This is fine."

Obi Wan nodded and took her bags into Padme's new room. Padme lay the twins into the cradles that were in the second room next to hers. During the time Padme used to unpack, Obi Wan disappeared down the corridor to his flat. It was much like the other one except even smaller.

_Yes, I will definitely see in to getting a larger home in the future,_ he thought dejectedly. Suddenly a call came up on his holo-pad.

The buttons were the same format as any basic holographic device, though the language was impossible to read. After fumbling with a few buttons, the Jedi master was able to work his new communicator.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Master Kenobi. I hope you have settled in to your new quarters."

"Yes Viscount Qui. Thank you for this favor."

"It was the least I could do. We get so many refugees to our beloved little planet and I make sure to check in on all of them. I shall let you go for now, but I do wish you a smooth transition."

"As do I, Viscount," he replied before the Viscount ended the transmission. Obi-Wan sat down heavily on a plush chair and looked around the suite. "As do I," he repeated sadly.

A/N: Now I know that this sounds like it would make a great one-shot but ha! ha! ha! The story is nowhere close to being over. I'm going through all three original episodes in this story.

Please read and review.

**A/N: So this massive edit turned into a total rewrite. I reread the whole chapter and… oh my word. It was so immature. There was no detail, the plot was rushed, and some parts were just plain ridiculous. Like Padme's career as the new Senator of Qui district or whatever it was. I have decided that in this rewrite- for the sake of realism- I will completely end Padme's political career and she can focus on being a mom. It was a big chunk to cut out, but it was necessary. Leave a review when you're finished reading this and I'll get chapter one up soon.**

**~Pen**


	2. Chapter 1

**On The Run**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars Episodes 1-6

**A/N: Alright readers, here we go into the new version of chapter 1. I reread the old version and pretty much died at how awkward it was written. I guess we live and learn, right? Remember, anything bold in the Author Notes above or below a chapter is new. And don't forget to leave a review when you hit the end.**

Chapter 1

The Message

_How things could change in eighteen years_, Padme reflected. She looked down from the balcony adjacent to her bedroom to the small courtyard that was the centerpiece of the building surrounding it. There, Luke and Leia were both blindfolded with two laser remotes hovering over their heads. Their lightsabers were alight with life and used to block the random shots from the remote. It had been part of the twins' routine since they could handle a lightsaber.

Obi Wan walked around his apprentices as they worked, occasionally correcting a stance or modifying their hold on the handle of the weapon. Eighteen quiet years had truly changed all of them. Padme couldn't help amusingly notice Obi-Wan stroking his beard as he continued to instruct. He had become all gray from his hair to the well-trimmed beard he never got rid of.

Of course Padme knew that she had changed as well as she aged. Her hair started to gray at the ends and roots and she would catch the occasional crows foot or stress line by her eyes and mouth. But life was quiet, and no matter how she aged, she wanted it to stay that way.

"Excuse me, Mistress," a mechanical voice asked. Padme looked over to see the golden-plated protocol droid waiting in the doorway behind her.

"Yes, 3-PO?"

"My apologies, Milady, but there is a message waiting for you in the sitting room."

"I'll be there in a minute," she assured him. 3-PO nodded a tight bow before walking out to attend his attention elsewhere. Padme was thankful that Obi-Wan had had the foresight to remember to bring R2-D2 and C3-PO all those many years ago when they first arrived on Lwhekk—although at the time she hadn't known they had been stuffed somewhere secret aboard their vessel or that the Jedi almost forgot about them completely. It made for quite an amusing tale that 3-PO recounted and complained about.

Eventually Padme had given Obi-Wan consent to wipe the memory of the poor protocol droid. There was just no living with his questions of why they were on a new planet and what had happened to Master Ani. R2, being cursed with the knowledge of what basically happened to his pilot, remained silent about the issue.

Padme looked back to her grown-up children for a hesitant second before she turned around and proceeded to the sitting room. The house was much more spacious than the cramped refugee quarters they were assigned when the displaced travelers arrived. Obi-Wan had taken some odd jobs and Padme was able to work at the console building for extra funds until they had enough to buy a beautiful lot not far outside the capital city. It was large and open with two floors, four bedrooms, an open courtyard and a miniature hangar where they kept a small transport and any other odds and ends that Luke picked up to tinker with.

Her son had grown into a gifted mechanic, much like his father. He fixed and cleaned up droids for neighbors, worked on the transport so that it could reach full velocity and built little devices of his own invention to mess around with. Sometimes he was caught tinkering with his lightsaber, much to Obi-Wan's annoyance for fear the young man would break it.

Leia also shared an interest in mechanics and flight, but not to the degree of her brother. She mainly focused on the books she picked up or talking with people about current affairs or debating opinions. Leia had been gifted with the ability to speak and was so eloquent and bullheaded in her arguments that any fights between the two of them usually resulted in Luke abandoning his position and locking himself in the hangar shed where he could brood in peace.

Padme made her way down the narrow stairs that jutted out from the wall and stretched into the sitting room. A glowing red button flashed on and off from the holo-projector, signaling a message had been left.

She found a comfortable place on the settee next to the projector expecting a speech from the Viscount about her work schedule for the week. What she found instead was something very odd and very unexpected. Her stomach flipped and her heart raced frantically. The coordinates that this message came from were not from Lwhekk. They were from somewhere within the Empire.

"Obi-Wan?" she called, her eyes glued to the projector screen.

"OBI-WAN!" she hollered hysterically.

The automatic sliding doors swished open and in ran Obi-Wan followed quickly by Leia and Luke. Leia ran over to her mother's side and grabbed the older woman's arm.

"Mother, what's wrong?"

"Mom, are you okay?" asked Luke.

Obi-Wan walked around and crouched in front of her. "Padme?"

She blinked back from her paralyzing shock and shakily pointed to the coordinates listed on the projector. Obi-Wan followed her finger trail and blanched at the familiar numbers and letters.

"Luke, Leia… I think you should take your mother to her room. She needs to rest."

"Master, what's going on?" asked Luke curiously, trying to peak around his master at whatever was causing so much commotion. Obi-Wan noticed his apprentice's actions and moved closer to the projector so that he was a wall between the nosy teenager and the machine.

"It's none of your concern at the moment, my young apprentice. Go take care of your mother."

"Yes, Master," said Leia, lifting her mother to her feet. Luke still didn't move until Obi-Wan caught him with a stern look.

"Luke."

"Yes, Master," Luke finally conceded and obeyed, taking his mother by her other hand and helping Leia lead the older woman up the stairs.

Once they were gone, Obi-Wan turned his attention to the projector and, with a deep breath, pressed the repeat button. Blurry transparent images zoomed backwards until it reached the beginning of the message. There, with perfect clarity, Obi-Wan saw a familiar and friendly face. A scaled size of Bail Organa stood before him in his usual stately attire of someone of high position. He had aged, Obi-Wan noticed, his once black hair now completely gray accept for the two black streaks on the side of his head. His face was drawn like someone who had seen a lifetime of misery, but there was a steady and determined look in his eye.

"Padme Amidala, this message is of great importance. As you may not know, the delegation of 2000 has been turned into a rebellion. The Empire has pushed us into these desperate times. The Alliance has one goal in life, bringing back democracy and freedom to the galaxy.

Milady, I beg you to return and help us in our goal. You are the only one who can be trusted in this situation. Alderan is being occupied by the Empire and transportation to and from planets are being monitored. I have a favor to ask of you on the moon of Alderan.

I will not put you in danger milady. There is a settlement there and is the only part of Alderan that isn't fully occupied by storm troopers. It is the only way that we can speak politics in safety. I am sending you the moon's coordinates just to be safe.

I beseech you milady, please help us. I send my best to Luke, Leia, and Master Kenobi. Please help us Padme. You're our only hope."

The transmission shut off, a frown creased across Obi-Wan's brow. This was a shock, and quite a sudden one too. Why would Bail be calling for their aid now? He knew just as the rest of the group knew that there was no returning once they had left the Empire's reach. Obi-Wan contemplated on Bail's pleas and motives for the message. The sheer foolishness of the request was plain, but there was some wisdom in this move. Asking a friend who was supposedly non-existent would allow any action to fly under the radar to an enemy. As a former general, Obi-Wan could see the brilliance if not desperation of such a plan.

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan looked up at the call of his name to see Leia. She looked worried.

"Mother needs to speak with you."

"What she needs to do is rest," Obi-Wan replied, standing up and deleting the message.

"You know Mother as well as I do. She says she _needs_ to see you."

The old Jedi sighed and resigned to climbing the stairs and following Leia to Padme's bed chamber. Padme was sitting up in bed, rubbing her temples to soothe away her anxieties.

"Was it who I thought?" she asked without even looking at her old friend.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "If you mean _him_, then no. It was a message from Bail Organa."

That sparked her interest. Padme turned to look at Obi-Wan with inquisitive eyes. "Bail? What did he want?"

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to answer, but took note of Luke and Leia's presence in the room. He looked to them and motioned with his head for them to leave.

"Why can't we stay?" Luke demanded.

"This conversation is not for your ears, Padawan."

"Mother-"

Padme sighed and went back to rubbing her temples. "Luke, not now. Do as Ben says."

Luke stubbornly stood there until Leia rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the arm, successfully dragging him out of the room and closing the door behind them.

"What was that for?" he hissed indignantly.

"You heard Master Kenobi. Why do you always have to act like such a child?"

"I do not."

Leia growled in frustration and began to march away when she noticed her brother at it again. This time he locked his ear to the cool metal of the door.

"Luke, what are you doing?"

"Listening," he answered.

"Obi-Wan said that their conversation wasn't meant for us," she argued. "And besides, that man can sense us both from a mile away. Do you really think he's going to talk when he knows you're listening?"

"That's just it. He should have come to the door by now if he didn't want us to listen. But he's talking."

"What?" Leia asked confused and moved her ear to the door. She could hear the mumbled words of their master and their mother.

"Maybe he wants us to listen, but doesn't want Mom to know we're listening."

"Why would he want that—"

"Ssh," Luke hushed his sister so that he could hear better.

Meanwhile in Padme's room, Obi-Wan began to pace before her bed, reciting the message that Bail had left.

"He wants us to do what?" Padme exclaimed.

"He says he needs our help—well… your help really. He didn't say what it was, but it must be something extremely vital to their resistance group."

"And he just expects me to pick myself up and lightspeed my way back into the Empire? No! That was not the arrangement!"

"Padme, I understand—"

"I don't think you do, Obi-Wan Kenobi," she interrupted. "It sounds like you would have me go back there after everything we've gone through."

"I never said—"

"You didn't have to. I am not going back and that's final. We have lives here. My children grew up here. We came here _for them_."

Luke and Leia exchanged a curious look before returning to the conversation.

"I know. But think about it Padme. All this time we've waited for the Empire to fall. Here is a chance to destroy it for good and revive the Republic, and you're saying no?"

Padme sighed as a headache began to set in. "What of Luke and Leia. Do I just leave them here and probably never return? You know what will happen if the Emperor get's his hands on them."

"I know the possibilities… but nothing is absolute. They are full grown now. If the Jedi order were still functional, I would say it was time for their trials to become Jedi Knights. They are the hope for the future. They could possibly bring balance back to the force."

"What do I care about the force, so long as my children are safe?! My answer remains no, Ben."

There was a moment of silence. Leia was sure Obi-Wan would storm out at any moment, but nothing happened.

Finally, Obi-Wan spoke. "Very well. If that is your final decision."

"It is," Padme answered tersely. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Then we will stay. I made a promise to protect you and the young ones. I won't go back on that promise."

Padme stood up and smiled weakly. "You are a true friend, Master Kenobi. I don't think we could have survived this long without you."

Obi-Wan grimaced, still disappointed at his friend's answer. Padme rubbed her hands together in nervous habit.

"So what of the message? Has it been wiped from the holo-projector's memory?"

"Not yet," Obi-Wan answered, a little loudly. "I deleted the message but it's still in the memory banks. I'll be sure to wipe it as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

Luke jumped back from the door like it was electrified and scrambled for the stairs. Leia jumped back at her brother's sudden movement and followed him down to the sitting room.

"R2? R2!" Luke called, opening a nearby toolkit and reaching for a screwdriver. He then went to the holo-projector and started prying at one of the sheets of plating at its base.

"What are you doing?!"

"Nothing," he brushed her off before calling again, "R2! Where's that droid when you need him?"

"May I be of some help, Master Luke?" asked C3-PO.

"Yeah, find R2 for me, 3-PO."

"Of course. That little droid will be the death of me someday, always wandering about and getting lost." 3-PO left to follow his master's wishes, still mumbling irritably about the little astro-mech.

Luke tugged and pulled with the tool and was able to remove the panel of plating, revealing a socket surrounded by wiring.

"Luke, you're not doing what I think you're doing."

"That depends on what you think I'm doing," he replied cheekily.

"You're going to pull the coordinates from the memory bank."

"Yeah, so?"

"You can't possibly be planning to go to those coordinates."

"I'm not totally sure what I'm going to do with the coordinates yet. But you heard Obi-Wan. We may be the chance to balance the force."

"You don't even know what that means."

"I know a little bit. Somehow the force is unbalanced and we can balance it. It can't be _that_ difficult to piece together."

There was a cheerful whistle from behind him, causing the eighteen year old to start a little before smiling excitedly.

"Alright! Okay R2, I need you to plug into the bank. Pull out a coordinate code deleted today from the Empire."

R2 let out a high-pitched whistle that was meant to be a question. Luke took the hint and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now do it, before Master Kenobi comes down."

R2 hummed lowly and rolled to the base, sticking out a plug that fit the socket and turning clockwise and counterclockwise as he searched for the information. Luke looked at his sister.

"You should come too."

"Me? What would possess you to think that I would disobey Mom and Master Kenobi to go on a hair-brained scheme of yours?"

"You heard, Obi-Wan. A chance to restart the Republic. The Empire used to be a democracy. I thought you loved all that political junk?"

Leia glowered as her brother went on. "Speaking of political junk, when were you going to tell Master Kenobi about your decision?"

"I-I haven't made a decision," Leia stammered and fixed Luke with a pointed look. "And you're not supposed to know anything about that."

Luke grinned cheekily and placed his pointer finger to the side of his head. Leia gapped. "You peeked in my head?! You know Master Kenobi said to shut that link down! It invades privacy!"

Luke shrugged. "It was only a peek," he defended. "So are you going to tell him or not."

"I-" but Leia wasn't able to answer. R2 had finished. His lights lit up with another mechanical whistle and he pulled back, the door to his front shutting firmly.

"Good job R2. Wait for me in the hangar. I'll be there in a second."

R2 hummed and beeped his understanding and rolled his way to the doors leading to the courtyard. Luke turned back to the open panel and began to fit the sheet metal back in place.

"You really think you can just take off like that without a plan?" Leia questioned.

"Like I said, Leia, I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing yet. But these coordinates could be my chance to get off this rock," he said as he stood up. Without giving his sister the chance for rebuttal, Luke took off through the doors and ran to the shed where R2 was waiting.

"Luke! Come back!" Leia shouted with frustration.

"Don't let your anger get a hold of you, young one," said the calmer tones of Obi-Wan from behind her, causing Leia to jump.

"M-master! Don't sneak up on me like that," she said indignantly.

Obi-Wan smirked. "If you had been paying attention to your surroundings instead of your brother, I wouldn't have snuck up on you, would I have?"

Leia frowned and hung her head. "I'm sorry, Master."

Obi-Wan chuckled and put a hand on the eighteen-year-old's shoulder. "It's alright, Leia. Now, how about we retrieve you brother?"

Leia nodded and followed beside her mentor to the hangar. Luke was under the transport, the hissing of a macrofuser signaling his activity.

"Luke."

"Wha- OW!" There was a loud bang from under the transport and Luke slowly came out from under it, his hand held to his head.

"Master Kenobi?"

"Preparing the transporter, are we?" the older man asked slyly. Luke looked from him to Leia and then back, his face turning red.

"I-I was just—" he stammered, but Obi-Wan held up a hand to silence him.

"Don't lie, Luke. I heard everything."

"Everything?"

"Well, mostly everything. Especially about 'getting off this rock.'"

Luke looked down at his, feet unsure of how to approach this. His plan had been sneak out later tonight and no one would be the wiser. He hadn't planned on getting around his master.

"I just can't do this anymore. We go about life trying to fit in and make do, but we're just one lonely family on a rock in space. I understand that you and Mom want to keep us safe, so we hide, but I don't even know what we're hiding from. I don't want that. I want to fly. I want to see stars and systems and—"

"Even against your mother's orders?"

Luke looked stricken. "… no."

Obi-Wan sighed and took a seat atop one of the blast containers. "You are so much like your father."

"Is that a good thing?"

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded, but it was sad. Luke could feel it, like every other time his master or his mother talked about his father. There were always conflicting emotions.

"Luke, you can't go on your own," Leia insisted.

"No, he can't," said an unexpected voice from behind. Leia and Luke both looked shocked as they watched their mother enter the hangar. Obi-Wan kept a hold of his emotions, though he was pensive about what was to come from his friend's mind.

Padme didn't look at all pleased, her angry gaze switching between the three of them, but finally settling on her son.

"You would go behind Master Kenobi's back—MY back—for an adventure that could take your life!" she accused. Luke wished he could have sunken into the floor so he could avoid the hurt and disappointed feelings that were pretty much burning from his mother.

"I-"

"What makes you think that you alone could bring down the entire establishment that destroyed the Jedi Order AND the Republic in one fell swoop?" Padme demanded.

"I didn't think—"

"No," she snapped. "You didn't think. You wouldn't survive the empire a cycle on your own."

Her son remained still, desperately wishing with all of his being that he could turn back the clock and restart all of this. He had claimed to Leia that he wasn't sure what he was going to do. Maybe he would have driven to the city and turned around to cold feet. Maybe he would have found a charter and travelled and had adventures. All the maybe's suddenly seemed so far away no under the stare of Padme's brown eyes.

"Which is why I will be accompanying you," she stated softly. Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. Leia did a double-take and Luke finally raised his head, befuddlement and shock etched across his features. Padme looked stoic, but determined.

"W-what?"

"I am going with you. This job was not for you, Luke. It was for me and, possibly, Ben. The only reason I am even considering letting you come along is because… you are my son, and no matter how much I love you and want to protect you, you are full grown and I can't keep you anymore."

Luke gawked, speechless. Leia crossed her arms and frowned. "Well then I'm coming too."

Padme turned to her daughter. "You are?"

"Mom, you can't expect Luke to be able to survive without me. Someone has to keep him in line."

Her mother smiled and nodded. "I see. Well, you best get packed. We will be leaving for Shallek-Nosma in the morning."

The two eighteen-year-old twins obeyed instantly, not wanting to give Padme any reason to change her mind. Her decision was already teetering on the edge of a knife.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Obi-Wan ventured to ask. Padme shook her head.

"The complete opposite, actually. But there was a time when I would have jumped at any possible option to bring freedom and peace to the Republic. I guess this is my chance to do that," she whispered before suddenly looking Obi-Wan with a fierce look. "I want a smooth voyage, Master Kenobi. No bumps, no distractions. Just in and out of the Empire as though we were never there, understood?"

The graying master tried to suppress a smirk, thinking back to their younger years when the former senator had that same fire in her words.

"As far as it depends on me, I would see all three of you back to Lawhekk safe."

Obi-Wan was never one for absolutes, but she knew that this was the closest thing she would get to a promise out of the old Jedi. Nodding her acceptance, Padme turned on her heal and made her way to the house where she would pack and prepare for a painful journey to her past.

Obi-Wan watched her leave until he was completely alone in the hangar. "As far as it depends on me," he whispered to himself, a dark and looming feeling tugging at his soul.


	3. Chapter 2

On The Run

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. **This one is a shorter chapter than the other two so far, but hopefully quality can make up for quantity. Please feel free to leave a review at the end.**

A/N: Here's the second chapter.

Chapter 2

The Journey to Alderaan

The voyage to Alderaan was no small feat and one could not simply jump onto a cruiser and take off for restricted space. Getting from West Kiya to Shallek-Nosma was about two hours by landspeeder. When they were finally able to arrive with what they could carry as well as the droids, the city was already blustering with people from all walks of creation. The Skywalker family's small transport had to be sold along with a few other choice possessions to even afford a class C cruiser. Obi-Wan, being the resourceful man he is, was able to pull some strings (and a few minds much to Padme's chagrin) in order for their paperwork process to be completed speedily. By the time all thing were in order and the small entourage was ready for flight, the sun had already begun to dip towards the horizon.

Leia looked out through one of the peepholes longingly. "Do you think we will return?"

"I'm pretty sure we will," Luke assured, though his words seemed a little disappointed. Pushing his Padawan's braid aside, he stepped up next to his sister. "Mom keeps telling us this is only a small mission. We get there, we do the favor, and we get out. Simple and boring."

"I just have a bad feeling is all," said Leia.

"You know what Master Kenobi says about those," Luke teased as he lifted a crate into the hold.

Leia grimaced and nodded, casually leaning against the hull of the ship. "Feelings are good, but you control them. They don't control you," she quoted. "But what if something bad happens?"

"You worry too much, Leia," Luke called from inside the spaceship.

Just then Obi-Wan, Padme and the droids came up. C-3PO was hauling a large trunk.

"Are we all prepared to go?" asked Padme.

Luke poked his head out from inside. "We just need to prep the engines and we're all set."

Obi-Wan turned to R2. "Download the coordinates to the ships' database. We'll launch in ten minutes."

R2 whistled a consenting reply before rolling up the platform into the space cruiser, followed by Padme and Obi-Wan. 3PO began to struggle under the load of the truck and almost dropped it, if it weren't for Leia catching it with the force and setting it in the hold.

"Thank you, Mistress Leia," the protocol droid said.

"It's, no problem 3PO," she grunted and wiped her brow. Lifting with the force was not her strong suit.

"Need some help?" Luke asked from around a corner.

"No," Leia insisted and lowered to the ground.

"Isn't that Mom's?" Luke chortled. "It doesn't look like she packed for a short trip."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Not all of us can throw a few robes in a sack and be packed, Luke."

"Luke! Leia!" their mother called. "We're about ready to take flight. Is everything secure?"

"Yes, Mother," Leia called back, fiddling with her side buns. Her mother had forever done her hair up into foreign fashions, much to Leia's disdain. A simple braid or bun was all her hair needed. It was much more practical.

Leia gently punched her brother in the arm as she passed him. They entered the cockpit, a leather- bound chamber of shining chrome and glimmering buttons. No wonder it cost them their land transport.

"How long before we reach Alderaan?" asked Luke as he settled into the co-pilot's seat beside Obi-Wan.

"At light speed, it should be no more than a cycle's journey," answered Obi-Wan. "That is how long it took us to get from Alderaan to Lwhekk the first time."

"And I do hope our return voyage to Lwhekk will be the last time," Padme stated, sitting down behind her son. Luke subtly rolled his eyes, but even he could feel the burning glares from his mother and sister to the back of his head.

"Mother, I was looking at the coordinates that your friend gave us—"

"And?"

"And while placing the coordinates in my data pad I see the Alderaan is close to Coruscant. Isn't that where the Emperor is?"

Padme closed her eyes as if something pained her. Haunting memories of dark laughter and evil hidden behind friendly faces flashed in her mind's eye for a nano-second before she released a shuddering sigh. With her composure back in tact she answered quietly, "Yes."

Leia felt the horrid pang of hurt and loss in the force. Luke must have felt it too because he was frowning and even Master Kenobi twitched a little.

"Let's get going before I change my mind," said Padme. The thought of coming so close to Coruscant made the aging woman want to wretch. It would only take a glimmer of opportunity for her to say never mind to the idea of returning and stay in her comfort zone she had so carefully built over the last eighteen years.

Obi-Wan and Luke both flipped switches, turned dials and did all manner of checks before Obi-Wan pulled back on the control yoke. The scenery of Shallek-Nosma was tipping and turning as the cruiser ascended into the air. Luke beamed with excitement. The thrill of being in the sky sent a shiver down his arms as his heart hammered to the rhythm of the guiding instruments.

Eventually Shallek-Nosma became a speck on the ground and then not even that as clouds covered it up only to reveal a greenish planet. Luke and Leia watched with big eyes as they peered into the blackness of space and the shining stars ahead for the first time.

"Prepping engines for lightspeed," said Obi-Wan as he flipped a switch and slid a handle down. The humming engines grew louder in their burr to prepare for a jump. "We have the coordinates."

"Here we go," said Luke with a stupid grin. He carefully pushed a handle forward, staring with uncontained wonder as the stars ahead began to stretch and the cruiser lurched, finally entering lightspace.

"The ship will tell us when we are close to Alderaan," said Obi-Wan. "But going into the Empire is easier than leaving. You both will need all your skills to escort your mother out safely."

Luke and Leia exchanged wary glances, not missing the tone in their master's voice or that he said 'you' instead of 'we.'

"So, who wants to practice first?" Obi-Wan looked at them expectantly, holding up a laser remote.

"This should be fun to watch," Padme said dryly and stepped out. Luke followed her, but not without glancing at his lingering sister.

_Leia…_

"Master Kenobi?" Leia asked before Obi-Wan was completely out of the cockpit. Obi-Wan backtracked and turned towards his pupil.

"Do you have a minute?" she continued and sat down. Kenobi smiled an old, weathered smile and sat down in the seat beside hers.

"Of course. I take it you have something on your mind?"

Leia avoided eye contact for a moment and stared at the blurred lines of passing stars. "Yes…"

"Leia, you can tell me anything. What's troubling you?"

His words seemed to spark some courage. Leia was a headstrong but still obedient woman. She was the perfect balance of her father's reckless bravery and her mother's tempered wit. But sometimes a confident affirmation is still needed to bring the hardest decisions into fruition.

She turned and looked her aged master in the eyes. "Master, I have been thinking long and hard about what I want to say and about my future. I know and I understand that you, Luke, and I are the future of the Jedi Order but—" She faltered a little while trying to find the right words. Words that would get her point across while still being appreciative and grateful for all of the years of hard work and dedication spent on her. Thankfully she didn't have to.

"You don't want to continue your training," Obi-Wan finished for her.

Leia shook her head. "My heart isn't in it. I have no passion for the old ways like you and Luke do."

"Have you thought about what you do want?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. There are so many things I could do at home, if I wanted. I could explore, be a tradeswoman… maybe even go into politics," she added with a sly smile, knowing and mocking the disdain both Master Kenobi and her mother showed towards the subject.

"You want to be a politician?" Obi-Wan grimaced, but it was light-hearted.

"I'm just saying that there are a lot of options. Let Luke carry the Jedi name. He loves it just as much if not more than he loves flying and tinkering."

A breath of silence past before Leia continued. "I want you to know how grateful I am for all your training. I have learned so much."

Obi-Wan nodded and was about to say something until 3-PO stepped in and interrupted. "Mistress Padme sent me to find you," the droid said in his own timid way. "She wishes to know if you two were lost."

"Tell her we're on our way," said Obi-Wan. The old master stood up, bones cracking in defiance. Leia stood as well and embraced her master.

"You have been one of my best students. I don't like your decision personally, but I am proud of you all the more for making it."

"Thank you, Master."

"Well then, I guess we shouldn't keep your mother and brother waiting."

By the time they got back there, Luke was already practicing with the remote, deflecting shots and moving it around with the force. Padme watched as her son continued his training while her daughter came to join her in the sidelines.

"I take it that everything's okay between you and Ben?"

"Yes. Master Kenobi understood."

"Good," Padme smiled and wrapped an arm around Leia in a half-hug while the two Jedi roamed the floor as Master and his one apprentice.


End file.
